


The Number One Rule

by RitWrites



Category: Sensei no Ojikan | Doki Doki School Hours
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitWrites/pseuds/RitWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakamura has broken one of the most important rules of being in a relationship: never forget your anniversary. And somehow, it's Kudo that saves the day in all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number One Rule

It was Sunday morning, and for Inchou, Kudo, Tominaga, and Watabe, that meant breakfast at their favorite pastry shop. Today, however, it meant that Watabe and Kudo sat at their table, waiting hungrily for their female companions.

"They're late," grumbled Kudo, laying his head down on the table.

"Yeah.  I'm surprised," commented Watabe, leaning back in his chair. Normally the cartoonist would be busy sketching out or inking his newest project, but he had turned in his latest manuscript a few days before, and felt he deserved a break, now that the stress was over. "It might only be by 15 minutes, but both Tominaga and Inchou are usually so punctual."

"Yeah," sighed Kudo. "I'm hungry, do you think it would be alright if we ate without them?"

"No," Watabe said, bluntly. "You know how Tominaga is. She'd have our heads for eating without her."

Kudo was about to nod in reluctant agreement, before a shrill voice suddenly rang through the small shop.

"I just can't believe he forgot about it, Tominaga! Who forgets about something that important?"

Kudo and Watabe turned to see Tominaga and Inchou at the door. It was very clear to the both of them that Inchou was in some kind of a rage. Her face was contorted with anger, and Tominaga was making sure to stay close, lest Inchou decide to attempt to break something or attack someone. The guys were just thankful that it was Inchou in the bad mood, instead of Tominaga.

"Hey guys," greeted Tominaga. "Sorry we're late."

The girls sat themselves down, or, Tominaga sat herself down. Inchou had decided that fiercely plopping herself down into her chair would be a better option.

"So, anyone want some tea?" asked Watabe, hopefully. He figured it would be much better to slip away until Inchou had had time to cool down a little. Without anyone's reply, he got up from the table and went to the counter to order their tea.

Kudo let out a shaky sigh. He knew he would regret asking, but he could tell that Inchou's temper wasn't about to calm down anytime soon, and he just couldn't enjoy breakfast with the girls being all angry and moody. "If you don't mind me asking, Inchou, what happened to make you so angry?"

"So you've noticed?" spat Inchou. "If you must know, Gen forgot our anniversary yesterday."

Tominaga nodded, knowingly, "Men. They just aren't reliable at all."

"The old man forgot your anniversary? Wow, that's really unlike him. He's usually such a gentleman about stuff like that," said Kudo, glad that Inchou hadn't blown up at him.

"Our first anniversary, too," grumped Inchou.

"Hey, Yuichi!"

The three turned their heads to see a flustered Suetake, suddenly bolting into the shop.

"Wow, I've never seen Suetake in a suit before," commented Tominaga, as Kudo's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of Suetake.

A few months back, Suetake had gotten a job as a sports caster at a local television network. He loved the job, getting free tickets to sporting events and meeting all of his favorite players. The only thing he wasn't a big fan of were the suits.

"I know!" gushed Kudo. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Only you would think so, Kudo," grumbled Tominaga.

Kudo stood to turn to Suetake, "Hey, Kenta, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Yeah, but...I kind of forgot to bring my script for the interview with the Blue Stripes' goalie from home. I need it by 2, and I was wondering if you could bring it to the station for me before then," Suetake laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course Suetake would forget something that important," said Inchou, rolling her eyes. "You really picked a good one there, Kudo."

"I know," smiled Kudo, reaching over to quickly stroke Suetake's hair a few times, "Of course I'll stop by and drop off your interview."

"Thanks a lot, Yuichi, you're the best!" Suetake said, hugging Kudo. Kudo, shivered, overjoyed with their contact. His nose probably would have started to bleed, but once he and Suetake finally started dating for real, his friends had suggested he get some medication for his insanely high blood pressure. It was a good thing he had decided to take their advice, too, or he would have bled out by their first week as an official couple.

"Hey, Suetake," said Inchou. "What about you? Have you ever forgotten your and Kudo's anniversary? You've been together for about three years now, right?"

"Um...I think so," said Suetake, clearly attempting to think. It appeared a little painful, as Watabe came back with their tea. "It's in a few months, right Yuichi?"

"Yeah," smiled Kudo, leaning in and giving Suetake a quick kiss on the nose. "Something like that. Now scurry off to work. I'll have that interview to you as soon as we're done here."

Suetake laughed, "You're so funny, Yuichi!" Suetake leaned in and kissed Kudo properly, giggling at Kudo's reaction after they broke the kiss.

Inchou groaned as Suetake left, "Even someone as stupid as Suetake knows when his anniversary is! I'm doomed!"

"I really don't think it's that big of a deal," scoffed Watabe, taking a bite out of the pastry he had bought.

"Of course you'd say that Watabe, you're not in a relationship!" hissed Inchou.

"It's the number one rule in a relationship," said Tominaga simply. "You never forget your anniversary."

"I'm really gonna let Gen have it," said Inchou, angrily. "If even Suetake can remember, there's no excuse for him to forget!"

"Kenta doesn't remember," said Kudo, sitting back down and taking a sip of the tea Watabe had bought them. "He never does."

"What do you mean, Kudo?" asked Inchou. "You just told him he was right, before."

"Yeah, I know I did," shrugged Kudo. "But in a few months, if I were to ask him, he'd just give the same reply. He has no clue. But I don't mind. It's actually in two weeks. And that day I'll have reserved us a table at a nice restaurant, and have asked his boss to let him off work so that we can spend the day together. But, even when we're there, he won't know what it's for."

"And doesn't that bother you?" asked Tominaga.

"Not really," Kudo said. "I love Kenta, no matter what. I mean, I had to put up with him totally being oblivious to my feelings for years. The fact that we're even together is a miracle. And on top of that, he does remember the things that matter."

"What do you mean _things that matter_?  What's more important than the day you admitted your true feelings for one another? Especially for you, Kudo! You followed Suetake around like a sad puppy for years!" scoffed Inchou.

"Well..." pondered Kudo, "... he remembers what shampoos I like, and what ones I'm allergic to. And he knows exactly how I like to cuddled when I'm asleep, he knows my coffee order every time, and even if he didn't remember those things, at least he loves me for who I am.  I think that's more important than knowing any certain date."

Inchou and Tominaga sat in silence, slightly put to shame by Kudo's words.

"Wow, Kudo," said Inchou, softly. "Even though it doesn't always seem like it, you've really matured, even when it comes to Suetake."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," commented Tominaga, spotting something in Kudo's pocket. She snatched it from him, discovering it to be a piece of paper. "What's this Kudo?" she asked, waving the paper in his face, grinning evilly.

"I can explain that," Kudo said, face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Can you, now?" laughed Tominaga, unfolding the paper and smiling in victory as she saw the contents. She showed it to Watabe and Inchou, and the two snorted in laughter.

"Isn't this Suetake's interview?" asked Watabe.

"You hid this form him so that you could see him while he's at work, and he still forgot it anyway!" laughed Inchou. "You guys are pathetic!"

Kudo snatched back the paper, "Well, well, look at the time! Gotta run!"

The three friends rolled their eyes and Kudo rushed out the door.

"So, Inchou," said Watabe, "Are you till planning on letting Nakamura have it?"

"No," Inchou said, smiling softly. "Kudo's an idiot, but he is right. Some things are more important than a stupid date."

**Author's Note:**

> There are next to zero fics for this show (And absolutely none on this website. I had to create the category for it), so I thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think, please! And if you would like to reach out to me on [Tumblr](http://ritualriots.tumblr.com/), please do.


End file.
